Insert Clever Title Here
by Moonlitesadness
Summary: What happens when two people, who don't like each other, are stuck together for a whole summer? Teddy and Victoire have a summer to taunt and prank each other. After a bet is made between the two there is only one more question to ask; Who will win?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do own the plot. This story is written by my sister, not me.  
**

Chapter 1: Clothing, Cauldron Cakes, and Gnomes

**Victiore's POV**

"Good morning!" I heard as I landed on the kitchen floor. It was like everyone in the whole Weasley family was standing in the kitchen waiting on my grandma to get done cooking breakfast. Molly Weasley was an excellent cook and everyone loved coming to the burrow for her meals. "So either everyone is starving or its family reunion," I said with my slight hint of a French accent. I walked over and kissed my father on the cheek as a hello.

"Hey kid," he said with a grin.

"Good morning darling," my mother said from behind me. She too kissed my cheek and stood by my father's side. Their love always made me smile.

"Alright! Everyone grab a plate, take it to the table, and then we can eat!" said my grandma, pushing some bacon onto a plate already towering. Everyone standing around grabbed a plate and put them in the center along the long wooden table after a few minutes. Everyone, minus a few of the guys, was seated around the table. I was fortunately sitting between Lily and Rose.

"Your hair is so pretty," Lily sighed as she gently stroked my hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yea Victor, your hair is to diiiiieee for," came a voice, and I felt someone ruffle my hair, completely messing it up.

"Well, finally rose from the dead, huh Teddy Bear?" I shot back at Teddy Lupin with an evil glare. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Don't call me that Victor," he stuck his tongue out at me and I couldn't help but retaliate with my own tongue.

"Oooh, someone's flirting!" James said as he came down the stairs. The room erupted in laughter. I felt my face flush as Teddy's hair changed to a flame red.

"Whatever…" he rushed off, taking a seat next to Albus and trying to distract himself from the few dying laughs. I went back to my food.

Thirty minutes passed and almost every bowl and plate that had held food was now left bare. Everyone was talking about their past year at Hogwarts, which stirred up memories in the alumni. I couldn't help but laugh about some of the stories they were telling. After the storytelling died down, I, along with everyone else at the table, turned to face my grandma.

"Well, as you all know, this past year was Teddy's last year at Hogwarts and, though a surprise party would have been nice, we all actually wanted you to come here after school. Sorry Teddy," she finished with a whisper to Teddy. I just rolled my eyes. _He'll live._ She continued, "So…today I want everyone to get into groups and work on something for the party." We all immediately obeyed by starting to call out names. I shouted 'pick me' just to switch it up. "Be quiet!" Grandma yelled over the ruckus. As if rehearsed, the whole table turned to face her as she gave a smile, "Change of plans, I'll pick groups and assign you a chore," She quickly pointed out people and assigned them a task: Harry, Ron, Sirius, Dad, Remus, and Grandpa were assigned to set up tents, chairs, and tables. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were assigned to wrap all the gifts. Albus, Hugo, James, Lily, and Rose were told to degnome the garden. Mom, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Grandma were going to cook. Lastly, and in an unfortunate and cruel twist of fate, I was paired with Teddy to tidy everything up. I couldn't help but moan and glare at Teddy. He apparently was thinking the same exact thing, because his groan and glare rivaled mine. Obviously everyone thought it was a harmless joke, but no. Harmless is not the word. I would venture to say cruel and unusual punishment. "Alright everyone, hop to it!" Grandma said with a wave of her wand and headed for the kitchen, plates following her. Luckily no food would fall off of them now….

Everyone stood and sorted themselves into their groups and headed toward their destination, I however stayed in my seat until everyone was gone. Teddy was standing on the other side of the table facing me.

"So Victor, you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, let's go kill each other Teddy Bear."

I followed him into the living room. We both waved our wands and the pillows and blankets quickly straightened themselves up. I took them and tried to shove them as neatly as I could into the already full closet. "Hey Victor," Teddy said from behind me. I turned around and BAM! A pillow, swiftly guided by Teddy, hit me square in the face. I tightened my grip on my wand, "Oh you are so dead!" I waved my wand and five pillows flew through the air. I didn't wait to see if I got a hit before I ran up the stairs.

I could hear Teddy's footsteps following. I ran up the second flight of stairs and then dove into an open door, locking it behind me. As if by miracle, I found myself in none other than Teddy Lupin's room. "Perfect!" I said in a soft whisper. With a quick swish of my wand, Teddy's whole room was dyed a hot pink color. I could hear him coming closer to his room. I quickly wrote on his wall 'Teddy Bear' in cute bubbly letters, even adding a little paw print to the end. I have good timing: after I finished his paw print, Teddy barged through the door, his mouth hitting the floor and his eyes becoming wide.

"VICTOIRE!" he yelled in anger.

"Oh, so you do know my name? Well, hope you like my remodeling!" I said with a laugh before disapparating to the living room. I waited for Teddy to come furiously behind me looking for a true blood battle, but he didn't. I put the pillows back in the closet and a few on the couch, and still no Teddy. _Should I go up there?_ I quickly dismissed the thought. "He's a big boy, he can handle it," I muttered to myself, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh! Victoire dear, did you and Teddy finish?" Grandma questioned. I shrugged and looked at the tray of cauldron cakes she was carrying.

"Yeah, he is in his room cleaning it up," I said trying to contain my laughter. I walked around as all the ladies worked on certain items. Grandma and Ginny worked on main entrees, Hermione and Mom worked on appetizers and desserts, and Tonks well….decided to be the secret taste tester. I offered my services to Tonks and we quickly picked out our favorites of the many, many choices. Unfortunately my services were dismissed after Grandma caught us a few times. I stuffed a few cakes in my mouth and hand before escaping the grips of my grandma. I laughed my way past the dining room and into the living room. I raised a cauldron cake from my hand and closed my eyes. Grandma's cauldron cakes were better experienced with eyes closed, my dad taught me. But just before I could cherish the flavor, I felt it no longer in my hand. "What the-" I opened my eyes to find Teddy licking his fingers.

"Damn, they _are_ good," he grinned at his successful steal. I rolled my eyes and quickly stuffed one in my mouth.

"So…how's your room?" I questioned him innocently, and then smirked. He took another cake from my hand and shrugged.

"I don't know, in the words of Luna, it looks like a hunkleback bunkysnorckpacker, whatever that is, threw up in my room," he answered. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Luna and her crazy creatures. We heard footsteps and saw Hermione walking towards us with a grim expression.

"Can you two go help the little ones? I think a gnome is running around wearing James' pants."

We walked towards the back door and only watched as five kids chased a gnome wearing a pair of pants. Laughter burst from us both. The next hour and a half was spent with me and Teddy "helping" the kids. Our "helping" was _telling_ them what to do, which by the looks of things, was not helping. Though as a plus, it was like our own comedy show. In the midst of things, Teddy's and my attention was turned to Grandma. She was calling everyone in, "Well I guess it's time to step in," Teddy stated the obvious, standing and putting a freezing charm on the gnomes. I rounded up all the little demons (children) and sent them on inside. I stood and watched Teddy for a few seconds, debating whether or not I should wait. Teddy made up my mind for me, "Go on, I'll be there in a second. Just gotta get James' pants." I nodded and followed a crowd of people into the dining room, taking a seat at the end. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then saw Teddy seat himself next to me.

"Thanks, you got dirt on my shoulder," I pouted, dusting myself off. He rolled his eyes at me and handed James his pants.

As the last seats were filled, the conversations began. I was listening to James' story about how the gnome actually got his pants, if anyone dared to wonder. He was acting very traumatized ad over dramatic. "You drama queen," I called.

Teddy turned towards me, "This coming from the one who got a little dirt on their shoulder." I was about to say something back, but Grandma started he speech so all I could do was stick out my tongue. Teddy promptly did the same. James started puckering his lips to make kiss faces. Teddy and I both reached across the table and smacked him on the head. Grandma cleared her throat to get our attention. We faced her with apologetic expressions.

"Sorry," we both whispered.

"Anyways, some guests will be arriving in a few, so if everyone is finished with everything we can all go get ready." Everyone nodded enthusiastically and moved towards the stairs. Party fever was already taking over. I waited for the crowd to get up the steps before making my way up. As I reached the top step I could hear someone rushing up them from below. "Hey Victor!" I rolled my eyes and looked back.

"Yes Teddy Bear?"

He reached the top step and handed me a cauldron cake, "I owed you one." I took the cake and thanked him, but only in a 'what are you up to' kinda way. He nodded and continued up the next set of stairs. I popped the cake into my mouth and continued down the hall to my room. The Burrow wasn't naturally this uh…roomy, but Grandpa charmed it. I turned the handle of my door and pushed it open. I knew the cauldron cake was given to me for a reason.

"TED REMUS LUPIN!" were the only words that escaped my throat. _He is SO dead. _My eyes traveled the small space, acknowledging every single _Chudley Cannons_ poster (my least favorite quidditch team). Their colors were EVERYWHERE. Their fan stuff was EVERYWHERE. I was DISGUSTED. Unlike everyone else who was getting ready for the party, _I_ was stuck bringing my room back from the abyss of bad taste. Although, it did give me time to contemplate my awesome revenge plan….

--

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
